What Really Happened
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: They stopped Ingrid's plans for the shattered glass curse and were about to leave but something stopped Anna. They chased her back into town and they could believe what they found.


**Hey guys, I was watching Once Upon A Time Frozen when I got the idea for this story. I hope you like it...**

* * *

They opened the door inside the Author's house and Henry ran inside, amazed to find a giant door randomly placed in the middle of the room. The others followed the boy into the room.

"Well, Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"I think this is it," Emma said.

When the three from Arendelle entered the room, Anna gasped.

"Crocuses," she said as she made her way to the door. "Arendelle crocuses. Elsa, we're almost home." She reached out to open the door only to have Emma stop her.

"Wait, maybe I should open it. Magic can be unpredictable."

"So this is it," Elsa said grabbing Emma's hand.

"Appears so." She said.

Anna looked at the two.

_It seems like Elsa trusts Emma more than she trusts me._

"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister," she said.

"It's kind of what we do." Emma replied.

Elsa smiled from her sister back to her new friend.

"It's our pleasure." Mary Margaret sighing. "Now, don't you all have a kingdom to go save?"

"We sure do," Anna said. Emma looked over at the redhead. "I hope Hans isn't too comfortable up on that throne. 'Cause I'm going to knock him right off the minute we get back."

Kristoff stepped forward.

"And the second minute we get back, maybe we could get married?" Anna gave her fiance a look. "Just a thought."

Anna walked across the room to give David and Mary Margaret hugs.

"Emma," Elsa said taking her by her hands. "Thank you for everything. You've done so much. I could never repay you." The two blonds hugged each other, trying to keep their tears out of their eyes. They had both learned so much about themselves and each other. "It's time." Elsa whispered loudly for everyone to hear as the two broke apart. "Please thank Hook and Mr. Gold for us as well.

Emma walked over and opened the door to Arendelle. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked into the door and smiled. Happy to be finally going home. Elsa was the closest to the door so she would be the first to go through. She was almost to the door when Anna suddenly got a strange feeling.

"Elsa, wait!"

The platinum blonde looked at her sister.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna couldn't place the feeling. "I... I don't know." And with that Anna ran out of the room.

"Anna wait!"

Elsa, followed by the others, raced after her. They followed behind the redhead, calling her name, all the way back to town. They walked through the crowds of people, who were heading back home after the shattered glass curse.

Anna didn't stop when she heard the others calling after her. She didn't know who she was looking for either. She walked through the crowds until she came to the intersection by the library. That's when she saw them, well the backs of their heads.

_No, it can't be!_

But she knew it was them. She followed them, try into get to them, but she kept running into people. They were out of the crowd now, walking away. But there were still people between her and them. Elsa and the others finally caught up to her when she ran into a crowd of people.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked when she saw her little sister as Kristoff and her tried to pull Anna back out of the group.

_No! I can't loose them again! _Anna thought as tears poured down her face.

With one more surge of energy, Anna ripped out of their hold.

"Mama! Papa!"

The two people Anna had followed turned around in disbelief. Elsa and Kristoff gasped. And Anna just smiled, tears still falling. Anna ran up to them and hugged them.

"Anna, how?" Idun said.

Then they saw Elsa.

"Elsa?" Said Agdar. He pulled her into hug with them.

"Mama? Papa? How are you here?" She asked. She looked at her little sister. "Anna, how did you know they were here?"

"I... I don't know. Something just pulled me back," she said. "It was like... like-"

"Magic?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Elsa.

"Ya, like magic. Weird."

Their parents smiled at each other and let go of their daughters.

"Your... Your Majesties," Kristoff said as he stepped toward, bowing slightly.

Idun smiled and nodded. Agdar held out his hand.

"And who might you be, young man?"

Kristoff and Anna blushed slightly. Elsa stepped forward as the men shook hands.

"This is Kristoff Bjorgman, the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"What is that? That's not a real thing." Agdar asked as Anna took Kristoff's hand in hers.

"He's... He's also my fiance." Anna said, don't sure how they would take the advice.

The king and queen looked at each other, surprised that Anna was engaged. Idun smiled.

"Well its nice to meet you Kristoff."

The young couple smiled.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'll update soon, there's more. Favorite/follow/review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
